Practice Makes Perfect
by coconut-dreamer
Summary: A typical weekly piano lesson for Don and Charlie with their piano teacher, Mrs Petrie.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Numb3rs. That right belongs to CBS and any associated companies._

"Don! Charlie!" Margaret Eppes called out to her two sons from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah?" replied eleven year old Don Eppes, who was lying on his bed reading a magazine. His six year old brother, Charlie, was sitting on the floor, scribbling numbers on a piece of paper.

"Mrs Petrie is here."

Don and Charlie both groaned. Mrs Petrie was their piano teacher. Neither of the boys really liked playing the piano, but their mother loved music and had encouraged both her sons to learn the piano.

Don put down the magazine he was reading and looked at his brother.

"C'mon Chuck?"

Charlie scowled at Don but got up from the floor and followed his brother downstairs.

Don walked into the living room where the piano stood against the wall. Standing next to the piano was Mrs Petrie. She was an older woman with grey hair and glasses. To others she may have looked like a dotting old grandmother, but Don and Charlie knew better.

"Good afternoon Don, Charlie," Mrs Petrie said as Don flopped down on the couch and Charlie cautiously sat down next to him.

"Good afternoon Mrs Petrie," Don replied, feeling like a preschooler.

"Hello," muttered Charlie in a quiet voice. He didn't really like Mrs Petrie.

"Have you boys been practicing like I asked you too?" Mrs Petrie asked.

Don glanced at Charlie and then at his mother. He had been really busy this past week with his baseball tryouts and his schoolwork that he had hardly had time to look at the piano, let alone play it.

"Well..." began Don, trying not to look at Mrs Petrie.

"I guess not," Mrs Petrie interrupted. "And you Charlie?"

"A bit," replied Charlie, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Mmmm. Well, let's see what you've practiced," said Mrs Petrie, motioning to the piano. Charlie looked at the woman standing next to the piano. Don gave him a little nudge and Charlie got up from the couch and walked over to the piano.

Mrs Petrie picked up a sheet of music from on top of the piano and placed it on the music stand. Charlie scanned through the music and placed his hands on the keys.

But before he could start playing,

"Posture!" barked Mrs Petrie, causing Charlie to jump. Charlie tried to sit up straighter and began playing the scale in front of him.

Charlie played the music that Mrs Petrie kept putting in front of him, sometimes making mistakes, but always going back and correcting them like he had been taught.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity Mrs Petrie told him he could stop and Charlie practically jumped off the stool and almost ran over to the couch.

"Don," said Mrs Petrie, indicating the stool at the piano. Don got up off the couch and walked past the doorway where his mother stood watching.

Mrs Petrie placed the sheet of music which Don had been asked to practice on the music stand as Don sat down, making sure his posture was perfect before he started playing.

Having not practiced the music he was playing, Don constantly kept making mistakes over and over again. Don was grateful when he had finally finished. But Mrs Petrie wasn't going to let him off that easily.

"Not bad for sight-reading," she said. "But your scales could definitely use some improvement. Let's start with C major."

Don sighed and began playing the scale. Mrs Petrie kept giving him more scales to play over and over until she was finally happy.

"Well, that's all for today boys."

Don looked over at where Charlie sat on the couch. He looked as relieved as Don felt.

"Don, look over that piece from last week and Charlie, look over those new scales." said Mrs Petrie.

Don and Charlie nodded as their mother entered the room.

"All done are we? Thank-you for coming Mrs Petrie. I'll see you next week. Same time?" asked Margaret.

"Of course dear. Remember to practice boys," said Mrs Petrie as she packed up her things.

"Yes Mrs Petrie," replied Don and Charlie together.

"See you next time," said Margaret as she walked Mrs Petrie to the door.

Don got up off the stool and walked over to the couch. Charlie moved over and Don flopped down next to him.

"Another lesson survived," said Don. "And freedom until next week."

_A/N This is my first Numb3rs fic so reviews are greatly appreciated (No flames please). This story is based on the conversation between Don and Charlie about their music teacher, Mrs Petrie, in "The Running Man" (Season 2)._


End file.
